Some Gave All
Some Gave All is the debut album by American country music musician Billy Ray Cyrus. It was his first album for Mercury Records in 1992, and it produced four hit singles on the Billboard country charts. The first of these was Cyrus's breakthrough song "Achy Breaky Heart", which topped the charts in several countries. In the US it was a five-week number one on the Hot Country Songs chart, as well as a top 5 hit on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100]. It became the first single ever to achieve triple Platinum status in Australia and was the best-selling single of 1992 in the same country.[5][6] Thanks to the video of the song, there was an explosion of line dancing into the mainstream, becoming a craze.[7][8][9][10] This song was originally recorded as "Don't Tell My Heart" by The Marcy Brothers on their 1991 self-titled album. "Could've Been Me", "Wher'm I Gonna Live?" and "She's Not Cryin' Anymore" were also released as singles, peaking at numbers 2, 23, and 6, respectively, on the country charts. The title track also reached number 52 based on unsolicited airplay and Cyrus' cover of "These Boots Are Made for Walkin'" charted only outside the United States. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Some_Gave_All# hide *1 Album success *2 Track listing *3 Chart performance **3.1 Album **3.2 End-of-decade charts **3.3 Sales and certifications **3.4 Singles **3.5 Other charted songs *4 Personnel *5 Production *6 See also *7 References Album successhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Some_Gave_All&action=edit&section=1 edit Overall, the album is his most successful album to date, which has been certified 9× Multi-Platinum in the United States and is the longest time spent by a debut artist at number one on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200] (17 consecutive weeks) and most consecutive chart-topping weeks in the SoundScan era.[11][12] It is the only album (from any genre) in the SoundScan era to log 17 consecutive weeks at number one and is also the top-ranking debut album by a country artist. It ranked 43 weeks in the top 10, a total topped by only one country album in history, Ropin' the Wind by Garth Brooks.[13] Some Gave All was also the first debut album to enter at the number 1 in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Top_Country_Albums Billboard Country Albums] chart.[14] The album has also sold more than 20 million copies worldwide and is the best-selling debut album of all time for a solo artist. Some Gave All was also the best-selling album of 1992 in the US with 4,832,000 copies.[15][16] Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Some_Gave_All&action=edit&section=2 edit Chart performancehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Some_Gave_All&action=edit&section=3 edit | style="width:518.799987792969px;vertical-align:top;"| End-of-decade chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Some_Gave_All&action=edit&section=5 edit Sales and certificationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Some_Gave_All&action=edit&section=6 edit |} Singleshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Some_Gave_All&action=edit&section=7 edit Other charted songshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Some_Gave_All&action=edit&section=8 edit Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Some_Gave_All&action=edit&section=9 edit *Billy Ray Cyrus – vocals, rhythm guitar *Greg Fletcher – drums *Corky Holbrook – bass, vocals *Michael J. Sagraves – steel guitar, acoustic guitar, electric guitars, harmonica, vocals *Terry Shelton – lead guitar, fiddle, vocals *Barton Stevens – keyboards, piano, vocals Productionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Some_Gave_All&action=edit&section=10 edit *Co-producers: Joe Scaife, Jim Cotton *Assistant engineers: Grahame Snith, Clyde Carr *Mixing: Jim Cotton, Joe Scaife *Mastering: Hank Williams *Art direction: Virginia Team *Design: Jerry Joyner *Photography: Peter Nash *Make-up: Mary Beth Felts *Executive art direction: Kim Markovchick Category:1992 albums